Shadow Blade
by Shadownocturne
Summary: David is just an ordinary man with a bad past. However his life takes an unexpected turn when he hears voices in his head.
1. The Story Begins

Fire Emblem: The Shadow Blade

In a world divided by war, it is said a warrior will come to bring peace and rule without bloodstain. It is told in the poem:

**_In time of chaos brink,_**

**_When the sky is dark as ink,_**

**_A savior will descend from the sky,_**

**_To resist peace all must die,_**

**_Shadow Blade and Evil's Bane,_**

**_Brought from rest and turned to clay,_**

**_When ringing bells pierce the sky,_**

**_To shadow or light the world may die,_**

**_On the day of Savior's time._**

After hundreds of years a warrior will come from the future. However he has yet to enter is own story.

David drove his car up to the garage and parked. He locked the car and walked inside. He hung his jacket and picked up an envelope on the dining room table.

He took a deep breath and opened it. He sighed in relief and a smile showed on his face. He was accepted into the School of Modern Fighting.

He took a sword of the wall and practiced with it for a few hours.

He hung it back and went to take a shower. He felt his birthmark subconsiously. It was a dragon and a eagle intertwined.

He got the hot water ready, and then he heard a voice in his head.

_He's not ready._

David whirled around in shock.

He didn't see anyone.

"A hot shower isn't a good idea. I'll take a cold one instead. It'll help me clear my head.

He took a shower and went to his computer.

Suddenly, he heard a voice again.

_In the time of chaos-_

"That's it I'm too tired to stay awake, I'm hallucinating." He looked at a picture by his bedside. It was a picture of his parents. His sister was adopted into a different family. He hadn't heard from them in years.

David's chhildhood had been filled with loneliness and hard work. He lived a tough life, and was shy and quiet because of it. His past was to shape his future. In him was a hidden emotion, one that he had not felt for years, since he last saw his familt together.

A tear streamed down his face and he said softly, "I'll get my justice somehow." He dozed off and eventually fell asleep.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided the pairings. And yes, the first continent is Elibe.<strong>

**David x Florina**

**Lyndis X Hector**

**Sain x Serra**

**Kent x Fiora**

**Erk x Priscilla**

**Wil x Rebecca**

**Lucius x Fiona (yes Lucius and Fiona)**

**Ninian x Eliwood**

**Rath x Isadora**

**Matthew x Leila**

**Wallace single**

**Marcus single**

**Lowen single**

**Oswin single**

**Dorcas x Natalie**

**Bartre x Karla**

**Raven x OC**

**Lucius single BFF Raven**

**Dart x Fiona**

**Canas already married**

**Fiora x Kent**

**Legault single**

**Geitz single**

**Pent x Louise**

**Guy is also in love with Fiora but Fiora loves Kent :(**

**Hawkeye is married**

**Renault is single**

**Nino x Jaffare**


	2. Sacea

Sacae

David woke up the next morning to hear raindrops barraging roof.

"Great. I'm going insane, and now raindrops are trying to kill me.

He put on a shirt, changed his shorts and put his Android phone into his pocket.

HE also packed his computer in a suitcase, and went to the garage. After he put everything in the car, he went back to the kitchen.

_Prepare yourself!_

David clutched his head and heard steel clashing. After a few minutes he could think clearly. He went and drank some orange juice and ate some waffles.

He went back to the car and drove out of the garage.

"Damn, won't this storm ever let up?"

He drove and reached the school.

He rushed inside and went straight to his first class, archery.

"You're early," the professor said and the students snickered.

The professor pointed to a seat. His hair was grey and he was balding. He had green eyes.

"What's your name lad?"

"David, sir," he replied.

The professor's eyes widened at the name. "David Sorrow. Was your father Elie Sorrow by any chance?"

"The one and only."

"How is your father these days? He was the smartest and toughest man I ever met. The last time i spoke to him was when he married Lisa, and Erika was born."

"Dead. He was murdered, although they put it down publicly to a car accident, and Erika got adopted to a different family."

"I see."

Time froze and only the professor and David could move. Panic was on the professor's face. "Come with me, the time is now."

David followed him.

He went to a box and handed him a sword, a bow, and a oak staff. He took out a shield and gave it to David.

"These were your fathers. I wish I had time to explain, but you have to go NOW! Fight your way to the Florence Receiving section and pull up the microphone, and step into the portal."

"Where will it take me?"

"Somewhere," the professor replied. We lost your father, and we're not going to lose David Sorrow."

David ran up the stairs and took a right. Suddenly, two men barred the way. David took out the sword and decapitated one of them. He back flipped but got shot in the arm. He threw his sword and it cut through the guys lungs.

David's eyes opened wide at the luck shot. He retrieved his sword and took a 8mm pistol and left it in his pocket.

In the conference room was a battle. One professor was cut in half while a Mediterranean-tan hooded man with red hair was destroying everything.

David sprinted to the microphone and pulled it up.

Someone yelled, "Jaffar, get that man!"

When David stepped into the teleporter, Jaffar grabbed him, but David pulled his hand off so that they warped to different places.

David woke up hours later with a great pain in his head. He heard voices.

_Hang on!_

_Don't see the light!_

He blacked out and opened his eyes much later.

He woke up to see a woman washing herself he closed his eyes and looked the other way.

From the glimpse, she was a head shorter than him. She had long green hair and smooth, creamy skin, she had a few scars along leg starting from her hip.

He was thinking of other things, like where the hell he was, when he heard someone putting on clothes.

He opened his eyes. The girl put her hand on his head.

"Are you okay?"

David quickly jolted up. "What is this place, why is there no oven, where's the shower, where the hell is cable television." He looked at her and quickly looked away.

"And could you please where something less revealing."

The girl said, "What are you talking about. All the Saceans wear this. My name is Lyndis."

"David."

"Welcome to Sacea."

They rushed outside to the sound of screaming. David took out his sword and shield and charged two bandits.

"Wait they'll kill you!" said Lyn. She sighed in exasperation and picked up the sword and ran.

David found the shield really useful, especially since no one else had one. HE blocked and thrusted into the stomach of one, and spun and cleaved the other in half. The brigand managed to swipe at the same shot arm and David cried out in pain. He took out his bow and fired two shots, which one hit.

He sat down as Lyn finished everyone up. She went to fight the leader. David watched as he limped to get in range to use the bow. Suddenly he said something and she gasped, insulted. He knocked away her weapon and pinned her don with his dirty foot.

David took out the pistol and time seemed to slow down. (Yes this is kind of similar to Deadeye from Red-Dead-Redemption)

He shot the leader twice in the chest and he collapsed like a doll.

He went over to Lyn and asked," What did he tell you?"

"He said that the Lorca were weak and that their women are the wimpiest. I'm from the Lorca."

They returned to the hut and went to sleep.

_Well done._


	3. Chapter 3

Riders of Caelin

David woke to the sound of rain on the top of the ger. He looked around and saw Lyn preparing two bags.

He walked up to Lyndis. "Mornin'", he said casually.

"Good morning," she replied.

He decided to learn more about Lyn. "What exactly happened to the Lorca?"

She tensed.

"You don't have to tell me if-"

"They attacked us at night. They poisoned our people's drinking water. As we died, they came and killed everyone: man, woman, and child. The last time I saw my Father was as he put me upon a horse and sent me away. I still remember the axes rising and falling. The Taliver bandits will pay, although I don't know how," she said with a fire in her eyes.

She handed a bag to David. "We're leaving."

"To where?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Bulgar, the busiest city in all of Sacae," she replied.

They mounted and continued to ride. "So why Bulgar," David asked as they saw a city in the distance, and as the sun began to set.

"If I have to start my travels, it would best begin in Bulgar."

They arrived at the gates of the city. The drawbridge was lifted, and they passed in. They searched for an inn, and Lyn got a room.

The next day, after a long night's rest, they went to the marketplace. They bought a sword, and David bought a bow. As they walked along, a green armour-clad man walked up to Lyn and remarked, "Oh-ho! What beautiful angel have the gods sent down my path!"

"Who are you," Lyn questioned.

"I am Sain, the mighty and most gallant knight of Caelin."

David was starting to feel annoyed from the prig. "Well knights of Caelin seem to lack honor, if they are all like you."

"Sain you imbecile, what are you up to this time?" they heard a man call.

The red-headed man came up to the trio. "My apologies if my companion has bothered you in anyway."

"At least there seems to be some decent men among Caelin's knights," Lyn said with respect.

"Excuse me if I may, but have I seen you before?" asked Kent politely.

"No fair, Kent. I saw her first!" protested Sain.

Lyn stormed past them and David followed.

After they left, Kent took a few deep breaths before smacking Sain in the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kent roared.

"W-what?" stammered a frightened Sain said.

Kent regained control and said, "Come, she's our mission!"

"What! HER?" commented a bewildered Sain.

Kent mounted and Sain quickly followed.

"That man has too much stress for his age," murmured Sain.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe the arrogance of Lycians!"

David sighed, but was quickly startled. "Are those them chasing us?"

Lyn looked closely. Her eyes widened. "Those are bandits. A lot of them too. Get ready David."

"You heathens, these numbers against a woman and one man!" said Sain as he rode in front of them.

Kent came up and tossed Sain a sword. "You left it on the floor you fool."

"Kill 'em all, except that Lyndis lass," the leader said. He chuckled. "Oh, the things I do for money.

Lyn ran at one bandit and cleaved off his head. Sain attacked with his lance but missed.

The bandit grazed his arm.

Sain cursed and Kent stabbed the bandit in the chest. Sain used some vulnary and was locked in combat with another bandit.

Kent eliminated the archer. "David behind you!" he called.

David spun with his sword but missed. The leader bandit attacked from behind. Although David tried to evade it, the axe cut a gash on his arm, his fighting arm. David fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He reached for his pocket knife which had fallen out of his pocket, but the leader turned him over and raised his axe.

Lyndis saw the leader and screamed in despair. **OC TIME!**

A boomerang came out of nowhere and clonked the bandit on the head. David recovered his wits and grabbed his knife. He disarmed the bandit before turning around.

David turned around and saw a teenage girl fighting with a boomerang and a pair of hunting knives. Her, Lyn, Sain, and Kent were fighting off some bandits.

David turned around to the bandit. As he brought his arm down the bandit grabbed David's wrist and flicked the knife away. The two began to spar. Each hit the other with blows, until Sain came to help, and gored the leader.

David thanked Sain and recovered his knife. He went to speak with Kent when he felt a searing pain in his soldier. He fell but the teenage girl caught him, and wrapped his wounds.

"Who... are you?" asked David. "Your so familiar."

The girl said, "I'm no one, just a girl. However it was clear that she had something to hide. For one thing she did not speak with a British accent. She had the same accent as David. You can call me **Larisse** **(OC)**.

David walked over to Lyn, assisted by Larisse.

"Now for the story of these two knights," said Lyn.

Kent begn. "Well, it begins with the fact that our Lord Hausen's daughter, Lady Madelyn eloped with a nomad, Hassar, 19 years ago. This grieved our Lord, and he simply declared he had no daughter."

Sain continued. "However, about a year ago, Lord Hausen received a letter from his daughter. He was estatic to learn of a daughter of 17 years, who was named after his mother. Unfortunately we learned that Lady Madelyn had died shortly after sending the letter. We learned this after arriving here inn Bulgar."

"Lord Hausen wished to see his daughter's family, so we would like to escort you to Caelin to make sure he at least meets you," finished Kent.

Lyn was bewildered. "I always thought I was alone, and now, I have a grandfather. Well, it seems I have no choice."

David looked at Lyn. "Larisse is coming with us, right?"

Lyn laughed. "Of course, you owe her your life."

Larisse blushed. "It was nothing."

"Well, the more the merrier!" Sain remarked.


End file.
